


Get to Know Abigail Spencer

by heatherlynn22



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OFC questions, Q&A Interview, get to know you, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Abigail Spencer sits down to answer a few get to know you questions.





	

##  **Get to Know Abby Spencer**

**Name:** Abigail Gloria Spencer. My parents named me after Gloria Steinem. Please don’t tell anyone. They’re a bunch of hippies. But my friends call me Abby.

 **How old are you?** 32

 **Who are you in a relationship with?** Believe it or not...hell, I have a hard time believing it myself sometimes. But I’m dating Chris Evans. Not the radio DJ from the UK, but like _the_ Chris Evans. Captain America Chris Evans. Wild huh? But I call him Christopher most of the time.

 **Are you married? If not would you marry them?** I am not married. But would I marry Christopher if he asked? That’s a good question. We go back and forth on it. I know that he’s looking to settle down. Hell the whole world knows that! He’s gotta cool it with the over sharing interviews. But to answer your question. Maybe? Someday? I’m not really sure. Nothing against Chris, he’s wonderful. But I’m not the kind of girl that is chasing the giant rock on her finger you know? It’s not my ambition in life. I would be just as happy sharing my life with someone without making it official.

 **What about kids? Do you have them? Would you like them?** I do not have kids. But my older sister Mackenzie has three, and my younger sister Lucy is expecting her first this summer. I do love kids. I’m often accused of being one myself! I love being an Aunt. Christophers niece and nephews are awesome too. But as for kids of my own?  Well I’m not sure yet if that’s for me. Mac and Carly makes it look so easy, they’re a super moms. Especially my sister. But when I babysit my nieces and nephew I usually need a two hour nap afterwards! It makes me wonder if I’m cut out for it.

 **What do you do for a living?** I am a producer for an independent online news outlet. Sometimes I do field work as well.

 **Do you like your job, if you don’t have one, what’s your dream job?** I do like my job. I love it actually. I feel like we are making a difference in the world. Shining light of issues that don’t really get discussed in the mainstream press. I work long hours but I find it very rewarding.

 **Where are you from?** I was born in Vermont but have lived in Los Angeles for about 5 years now.

 **Favorite TV show?** I don’t watch a lot of tv. Black Mirror was really cool though.

 **Favorite book?** 1984\. It’s a little scary how much of that book parallels with today.

 **Do you have any hobbies?** I workout and do yoga whenever I can. I also write. It helps me clear my head and de stresses me. I write fiction mostly. My roommate Matt is a published author. But now he mainly works on script rewrites. He is constantly getting me help him out and brainstorm different scenes and character motivations. It’s fun, and the fat paychecks are pretty nice too. I like being creative, but I prefer my day job. Getting roped into screen writing is how I met Christopher by the way.

 **Sexuality?** I’m pretty straight. I’ve kissed a few girls in college but it never went any further than that. I’d like to think I’m fairly open to the possibility, but I seem to gravitate more towards men.

 **What’s your best trait?** I think that I have a good sense of humor and I’m a good listener. I try and do the right thing and keep an open mind. I’d like to think that I am very politically aware and social conscious.

 **What’s your biggest flaw**. Ask Christopher. Just kidding, don’t do that. He’ll talk your ear off. He thinks that I don’t allow myself to be truly happy. Maybe he has a point.

 **Would you give up your job to start a family?** I’m not sure if I will ever start a family. So I’ll pass on this one.

 **What’s your favourite thing about your significant other?** His humor. His outlook on life. His energy. His heart. How he makes the people in his life feel important. But I think what I admire the most about him is his authenticity, he doesn’t fit into a box you know? He’ll obsess about The Patriots one minute, then pour his heart into Christopher's Haven, then read ten NASA articles, and then roll around like a goofball with Dodger. He’s not just one thing you know? He’s unapologetically himself, with me anyway. I find that really sexy.

 **What’s their most annoying habit?** Playing the piano in the middle of the night. Actually come to think of it, I’ve grown to kinda enjoy that. Maybe when he tries to get me to sleep in with him during the week. He doesn’t exactly have a day job like I do. But now as I think about it, I kinda like that too. I guess I find it annoying when he tries to pay for everything. He’s so generous and offers without hesitation. He’s wealth makes me a little uncomfortable at times.

 **If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?** I wish I could get more comfortable with the “celeb life” that comes with dating Chris. The media attention is hard. Thankfully our relationship hasn’t been outed yet, but we are both fully aware that the day will come when we’re either found out or decide to come out publicly. I’m just trying to prepare myself for that. Chris is wonderful and supportive as always, but I still stress about it. I stress a lot about it actually.

 **What would be the perfect holiday for you and your S/O to take together?** I think I’d love to go somewhere quiet. Somewhere away from the noise of our lives. Somewhere we don’t have to worry about our pictures being taken. Maybe a secluded cabin or beach house somewhere. You know, Chris has traveled the world but hasn’t had much of an opportunity to really explore the places he’s been to. My fantasy is to take him back to some of those places for a second time and really experience everything with him without any work responsibilities. What’s the point of having all those stamps on your passport without some kick ass memories to go with them huh?

 **How do you feel about your s/o being friends with their ex?** He is friends with a few of his exes. I have to admit, I found it strange at first and had my eye on them the entire time. But as much as I was ready to hate them, they are lovely girls and I’m friends with most of them now. We talk and have coffee every now and again. But if Christopher and I broke up I’m not sure I could be friends with him. I know it would hurt too much.

 **Do you care about other people flirting with your S/O?** I personally hate it. But dating a celebrity comes with a whole host of issues that you have to learn to deal with. I’m working on it. I know he isn’t fond of it either, but he’s an actor. It is what it is.

 **Do you trust your s/o not to cheat on you?** I think so. I mean, I actively choose to trust him everyday. Otherwise I’d tie myself up in knots every time he had to shoot a movie or do press. But he has given me no reason not to trust him completely. He really isn’t that kind of guy. At least not with me.

 **Do you think there would be ever a circumstance where you would cheat on them?** No. I’ve cheated on people before, I’m not perfect. But I’ve grown and learned from my mistakes. I’m not that person anymore. I would never want to hurt Christopher for anything. Plus I think Scott would murder me! LOL

 **Anything else we should know?**  I dunno. I don’t really like talking about myself. I work hard and play hard. I love my family and friends. Dating Chris has sorta turned my life upside down. In both wonderful and terrible ways. Finding “prince charming” isn’t always the fairy tale that most people think it is. But I adore him. We’ve been together for six months and he’s my very best friend. So it isn’t all bad. It’s been a rollercoaster ride. He makes me happy, I hope I make him happy as well.

 

FACE CLAIM for Abby Spencer : Alexandra Daddario

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of Abby & Chris is coming soon!! xo


End file.
